


Стихотворные переводы

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Series: Переводы стихов [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: 'O Captain! My Captain!' by Walt Whitman'One Art' By Elizabeth BishopLeonard NimoyMary Elizabeth Frye'Moonlight and Vodka' by Chris De Burg'The Charge of the Light Brigade' by Alfred, Lord Tennyson'The courage that my mother had' by Edna St. Vincent Millay'Pippa's Song' by Robert BrowningА. С. Пушкин, "В альбом Павлу Вяземскому"





	1. 'O Captain! My Captain!' by Walt Whitman

О Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won,  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;  
But О heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

О Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up-for you the flag is flung-for you the bugle trills,  
For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths-for you the shores  
a-crowding,  
For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;  
Here Captain! dear father!  
This arm beneath your head!  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
You've fallen cold and dead.

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still,  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will,  
The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,  
From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;  
Exult О shores, and ring О bells!  
But I with mournful tread,  
Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

**< <<>>>**

О, капитан, мой капитан, окончен трудный путь.  
Мы победили, и корабль не пострадал ничуть.  
Уже слышны колокола, на пристани народ  
Следит восторженно за тем, как судно входит в порт.  
Но сердце, сердце, сердце!  
Повсюду кровь, где вы,  
Мой капитан, лежите,  
Недвижны и мертвы. 

О, капитан, мой капитан, явите вашу стать!  
Вас славят колокол и горн, найдите силы встать!  
Всё это празднество для вас – все флаги и цветы,  
И обожание в глазах ликующей толпы.  
Вы здесь! Отец! Касаюсь  
Холодной головы.  
Какой-то сон. И вы в нём  
Недвижны и мертвы.

Без сил лежит мой капитан: безволен, бледен, нем,  
Руки моей под головой не чувствует совсем.  
В песок вонзились якоря, закончился поход,  
И победителей, шумя, приветствует народ.  
Пускай они ликуют,  
А мне скорбеть, где вы,  
Мой капитан, лежите,  
Недвижны и мертвы.


	2. 'One Art' By Elizabeth Bishop

The art of losing isn’t hard to master;   
so many things seem filled with the intent   
to be lost that their loss is no disaster. 

Lose something every day. Accept the fluster   
of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.   
The art of losing isn’t hard to master. 

Then practice losing farther, losing faster:   
places, and names, and where it was you meant   
to travel. None of these will bring disaster. 

I lost my mother’s watch. And look! my last, or   
next-to-last, of three loved houses went.   
The art of losing isn’t hard to master. 

I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,   
some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.   
I miss them, but it wasn’t a disaster. 

— Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture   
I love) I shan’t have lied. It’s evident   
the art of losing’s not too hard to master   
though it may look like (Write it!) like disaster.

**< <<>>>**

Легко даётся ремесло потери.  
Так много норовит всего пропасть,  
Что потерять – невелика потеря.

Теряй же что ни день: ключи от двери,  
Бракованного времени балласт.  
Легко даётся ремесло потери.

Теряй ещё — чем дальше, тем быстрее —  
Места, где был, куда мечтал попасть —  
Ей-богу, невеликая потеря.

Где те часы, что мне отец доверил,  
Дома, где я когда-то пожил всласть?  
Легко даётся ремесло потери.

Я города терял, любимый берег,  
Ту землю, где себя оставил часть.  
Жалею, но и это не потеря.

Тебя: насмешку, милую манеру  
Теряя, не совру, что и сейчас  
Легко даётся ремесло потери.

Хоть проще умереть, на самом деле.


	3. Leonard Nimoy

...I am alive, I am here.  
I have joined the Earth like a tide pool  
Filled by the mist and the great waves  
Giving off myself to the air and earth,  
Living at peace with the sun and the moon,  
Cousin to the fog and rain.

**< <<>>>**

...Я жив. Я здесь. Я присоединился  
К всему земному. Как морской прибой  
Шлёт волны суше, дарит брызги ветру,  
Я раздаю себя земле и небу.  
Я в мире с солнцем и в ладу с луной,  
В родстве с туманом, росами, дождём.


	4. Leonard Nimoy

In my heart  
Is the seed of the tree  
Which will be me.  
Nourished by understanding  
Warmed by friends  
Fed by loved ones  
Matured by wisdom  
Tempered by tears.

**< <<>>>**

Росток из семечка, из сердца, из груди -  
Когда он вырастет, он станет мною.  
Любовь его накормит и омоет,  
Удобрит почву, призовёт дожди.  
Согреет дружба, даст опору брат,  
Даст вызреть мудрость, слёзы – закалят.


	5. Mary Elizabeth Frye

Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.

**< <<>>>**

У могилы не стой, скорбя.   
Там, под этой плитой, не я.  
Я – ветра, что кружат пургу,  
Я – алмазный блеск на снегу,  
Я – ласкающий зёрна луч,  
Я – вода из осенних туч.  
Когда ты просыпаешься, тих,  
Я – взлетающей стаи вихрь,  
Я – круженье бесшумных птиц,  
Я – сиянье ночных зениц.  
У могилы не стой, скорбя.  
Там, под этой плитой, не я.


	6. 'Moonlight and Vodka' by Chris De Burg

Fix me a drink, make it a strong one,  
Hey comrade, a drink, make it a long one,  
My hands are shaking and my feet are numb,  
My head is aching and the bar's going round,  
And I'm so down, in this foreign town;

Tonight there's a band, it ain't such a bad one,  
Play me a song, don't make it a sad one,  
I can't even talk to these Russian girls,  
The beer is lousy and the food is worse,  
And it's so damn cold, yes it's so damn cold,  
I know it's hard to believe,  
But I haven't been warm for a week;

Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,  
Midnight in Moscow is lunchtime in L.A.,  
Ooh play boys, play...

Espionage is a serious business,  
Well I've had enough of this serious business,  
That dancing girl is making eyes at me,  
I'm sure she's working for the K.G.B.  
In this paradise, ah cold as ice;

Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,  
Midnight in Moscow is sunshine in L.A.,  
Yes, in the good old U.S.A.

**< <<>>>**

Крепкого мне ну-ка налей-ка,  
Эй, комрад, живей, лей, не жалей-ка.  
Трясутся пальцы, и не чую ног,  
Башка взрывается, кабак плывёт.  
И меня бьёт, всё чужое, ёпт.

Играют музон, довольно нестрёмный.  
Сбацайте, чтоб не похоронно.  
На тёлок мне можно только глазеть,  
Здесь пиво мерзость, но еда мерзей,  
И я так замёрз, блин, я так замёрз.  
Я знаю, трудно понять,  
Но я не был в тепле суток пять.

Первач и водка уносят вдаль,  
В Москве бьёт полночь – это полдень в Л.А.  
Ла ла ла ла…

Да, быть шпионом – серьёзное дело,  
Но блин, ё-маё, как же осточертело.  
Вон та девчуля ничего себе,  
Но зуб даю, она из КГБ.  
Этот рай как лёд, лёд и над и под.

Первач и водка уносят вдаль,  
В Москве бьёт полночь – светит солнце в Л.А.  
Йе, в старом добром СэША…


	7. 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' by Alfred, Lord Tennyson

Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.  
“Forward, the Light Brigade!  
Charge for the guns!” he said.  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred. 

“Forward, the Light Brigade!”  
Was there a man dismayed?  
Not though the soldier knew  
Someone had blundered.  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die.  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred. 

Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon in front of them  
Volleyed and thundered;  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
Boldly they rode and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of hell  
Rode the six hundred. 

Flashed all their sabres bare,  
Flashed as they turned in air  
Sabring the gunners there,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wondered.  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
Right through the line they broke;  
Cossack and Russian  
Reeled from the sabre stroke  
Shattered and sundered.  
Then they rode back, but not  
Not the six hundred. 

Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon behind them  
Volleyed and thundered;  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
While horse and hero fell.  
They that had fought so well  
Came through the jaws of Death,  
Back from the mouth of hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of six hundred. 

When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honour the charge they made!  
Honour the Light Brigade,  
Noble six hundred! 

**< <<>>>**

Пара миль, пара миль,  
До врага – вот он.  
В логово смерти, в ад  
Мчатся шесть сотен.  
«Ружья готовь! Вперёд!  
В бой!» – командир орёт.  
В логово смерти, в ад  
Мчатся шесть сотен.

«В бой! На врага! Ура!»  
Был ли в солдатах страх?  
Нет, хоть и каждый знал:  
План непригоден.  
Беспрекословна рать.  
Дан приказ – наступать,  
Дан приказ – умирать.  
В логово смерти, в ад  
Мчатся шесть сотен.

Слева по ним палят,  
Справа по ним палят,  
Спереди – ядер град  
В грудь им молотит,  
Зарево, гром, раскат,  
Храбро летит отряд  
К гибели в глотку, в ад  
В пламя, огонь и чад  
Мчатся шесть сотен.

Сабли горят, как жар,  
Сабли разят, как шквал,  
Смёл канониров вал  
Дикой атаки, весь  
Мир потрясён ей.  
В дыме, в огне, в чаду  
Пал огневой редут;  
Сабель удары,  
Яростны, как в аду,  
Русских колотят.  
Кони назад несут,  
Но не шесть сотен.

Слева по ним палят,  
Справа по ним палят,  
Сзади – картечи град  
В спину молотит,  
В конницу бьёт снаряд,  
Всадник и конь летят  
Наземь, но жив отряд,  
Смерти оскал разжат,  
Мчит, покидая ад,  
Горстка лихих ребят,  
Бывших шесть сотен.

Слава гремит в набат,  
Лучшая из наград –  
Мир потрясённый.  
Славь храбрецов-солдат!  
Лучшую из бригад,  
Смелых шесть сотен!


	8. 'The courage that my mother had' by Edna St. Vincent Millay

The courage that my mother had  
Went with her, and is with her still:  
Rock from New England quarried;  
Now granite in a granite hill.

The golden brooch my mother wore  
She left behind for me to wear;  
I have no thing I treasure more:  
Yet, it is something I could spare.

Oh, if instead she'd left to me  
The thing she took into the grave!-  
That courage like a rock, which she  
Has no more need of, and I have. 

**< <<>>>**

Та мощь, что с матерью ушла,  
И ныне ей принадлежит:  
Из Новой Англии скала -  
Гранит среди гранитных плит.

От мамы мне досталась брошь,  
Она - сокровище моё,  
Но сколь ни дорожу ей, всё ж  
Я проживу и без неё.

О, если б мама мне дала  
Уменье, что не нужно ей  
Уже - быть стойкой, как скала!   
Я так нуждаюсь в нём теперь.


	9. 'Pippa's Song' by Robert Browning

The year 's at the spring,  
And day 's at the morn;  
Morning 's at seven;  
The hill-side 's dew-pearl'd;  
The lark 's on the wing;  
The snail 's on the thorn;  
God 's in His heaven—  
All 's right with the world!

**< <<>>>**

У года весна,  
А утро у дня,  
Восемь у утра,  
Сияет роса,  
Пичужка летит,  
Улитка ползёт,  
Боженька нА небе,  
Всё хорошо.


	10. А. С. Пушкин, "В альбом Павлу Вяземскому"

Душа моя Павел,  
Держись моих правил:  
Люби то-то, то-то,  
Не делай того-то.  
Кажись, это ясно.  
Прощай, мой прекрасный.

**< <<>>>**

My dearest Pavel,  
Keep rules I uncover:  
Love something and something  
And do not do something.  
It seems, it is clear.  
Goodbye you my dear.


End file.
